Agent 205
by ThaliaGraceNicoDiAngelo
Summary: After a bombing, 25 agents are selected to track down a missing BIA agent, who had files that would make or break the BIA. But, no one knows that BIA Agent 205, has gone rogue. Rated T for Graphic descriptions of violence, if you can handle blood gore and character death, please read on.
1. Chapter 1

A bombing carried out in Province 64 has yielded 4 casualties and 1 injured , 3 of whom are from the Telempana drug and pedophile drug racket scheme. The casualties are as follows, if anyone has recognized or previously known the below, they are requested to please step forward and testify at the hearing-

1\. Mickey Alaska- A 15 year old girl, caught in the explosion while taking a route home from school.

Age:15

Skin Colour: Honey

Eye color: Jade Green

Hair colour: Raven Black.

Previous criminal activities: Buying liquor from an unauthorised store.

Caste: Gemman

2\. Rick Telempana- The head of the racket scheme, is very much deserving of his death.

Skin Colour: Brown

Eye color: Blue and Gold

Hair colour: Golden

Previous criminal activities: Drug and pedophile racket.

Caste: Spaniard

3\. Navaja Telempana- Undercover agent, known as Catherine Rice, sleeper cell in Bulgarian Army.

Skin Colour: Brown

Eye color: Blue and Gold

Hair colour: Blonde(platinum)

Previous criminal activities: Truck envoy bombing

Caste: Spaniard

4\. Arela L. Fidro- Financer of the Racket

Skin Colour: White

Eye color: Purple and green

Hair colour: Plantinum Blonde

Previous criminal activities: Plane Hijackings, of the Minnesota to Seattle A-767.

Caste: Francine

Now for the injured-

1\. Hiccup Haddock- Undercover Agent in the BIA.

Skin Colour: White

Eye color: Forest green

Hair colour: Auburn

Previous criminal activities: Bribed the Mayor of Hysteria to finance an illicit science experiment, on the orders of the BIA.

Caste: Nordic

"Listen up you nasty pile of fish turds!" snapped the colonel on entry, "we've got a missing agent, and the bleeding hearts at city hall want FRESH, and UNBIASED stock coming in. For good reason too, NO SANE VETTED AGENT WOULD DO THIS!"

Colonel Mildew brought up the missing file.

"This is Agent 205, Hiccup Haddock, age 25 and senior agent at BIA, and...your mission. I trust that you read the article on the bombing, that is bullshit."

"Agent 205 was investigating the Telempana drug and pedophile racket, when a bomb went off, he is currently in detainment in the Outcast Spy Interrogation Camp, the OSIC, or the Home of the Rotten A, amongst agents."

"Your mission is to enter without detection, retrieve this agent and return, he also has a mission in OSIC, so you must cause a distraction while he gets the file, and protect the pendrive at all costs."

"Only 6 of you will be chosen for this mission, the rest will return to day jobs and be denied further applications in this branch of BIA. Work hard, get chosen."

And as he was exiting he smirked,

"Test number one, disable this you fish turds"

Any sane agent ducked under the bombproof fiberglass shields in the office, while everyone else who wasn't quick enough got blown to bits, spraying blood and guts all over the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

After colonel Mildews, rather, um…. Crazy test, the remaining agents, 20 of whom were left, tentatively stepped out, amongst them a ragged group of friends, One of whom seemed to be plenty annoyed at the fact that his glossy black hair, had been ruined by the debris of the conference room.

"Look at me! I'm ruined! My greatest treasure, GONE! I spent hours getting that look just right!" The short, stocky figure wailed.

"Oh, shut up you" an equally pissed off blonde snapped, "there are people dead here, and all you care about is your HAIR!"

"Well, he is a muttonhead" the larger boy mentioned.

"Of course, he is, I mean, he tried to date my sister! Who is a total Bride of Grendel!" The male twin began.

"Am not! You're a troll face" The female twin yelled back.

"Guys, bodies?" the blonde said, gesturing to the rest of the cadets, who were desperately trying to figure out what the heck were they supposed to do with the bodies.

Hold up there, it's time to tell you a little bit about the cadets.

Name- Hofferson, Astrid

Date of Birth- 17th October 2025

Parents- Hofferson, Adjmund, and Hofferson, Freyja

Criminal Record: Once played illicit poker with bets of $5000

Siblings: Hofferson, Harbrid

Allergies : Peanuts

Physical Examination: Peak condition- recommended for active duty.

Assigned speciality: Front line weapons handler- Machine Gun

Previous Job: Combat instructor

Name: Jorgenson, Snotlout

Date of Birth- 1st July 2024

Parents- Jorgenson, Spitelout (Active Duty)

Criminal Record: Tried to run a kissing booth in a government building

Siblings : Jorgenson, Siega

Allergies : Crocine

Physical Examination: Good (recommended for protection services)

Assigned speciality: Protection services

Previous Job: Bouncer

Name: Ingerman, Fishlegs

Date of Birth- 20th December 2025

Parents- Ingerman, Camilla & Ingerman, Sovolk

Criminal Record : Hacking the Taco Bell server to get a free Taco order.

Siblings: None

Allergies: Ear Wax

Physical Examination: Moderate- Not recommended for field duty or active roster.

Assigned speciality: Diagnostics

Previous Job: Software developer

Name: Thorston, Ruffnut

Date of Birth- 12TH July 2026

Parents- Thorston, Madelade & Thorston, Mendrick

Criminal Record: Blowing up Hysteria State Penitionary.

Siblings: Thorston, Tuffnut

Allergies: Beeswax

Physical Examination: Good- recommended for field support

Assigned speciality: Demolishment

Previous Job: Waitress at Taco Bell

Name: Thorston, Tuffnut

Date of Birth- 12TH July 2026

Parents- - Thorston, Madelade & Thorston, Mendrick

Criminal Record: Blowing up Hysteria State Penitionary.

Siblings: Thorston, Ruffnut

Allergies: Glowing Algae

Physical Examination: Good- recommended for field support

Assigned speciality: Demolition

Previous Job: Waiter at Taco Bell

So yeah, we were busy stacking bodies in the cooler, identifying them, bagging them, and calling family about the fact that their loved ones were dead. It was probably the most gruesome experience of their lives, there was blood oozing out of each and every pore, the grenade had an ultraviolet ray in it, "a bit like the one in the hunger games…." Astrid mused.

Blood gushed from all visible orifices, the eyes, the nose, the mouth, and that made for quite a gruesome picture. Gore all over the floor.

Snotlout was walking around with a body bag, when he was pretty sure he stepped onto something quite, round, and, slimy. He looked down and freaked.

Fishlegs and the twins were in charge of numbering and identifying, respectively, when they opened up the body bag to cross-reference the photos of the deceased with the face.

They opened up the body bag.

Bag number 207.

Fishlegs gasped, tears brimming in his eyes.

Black hair.

Green eyes.

It can't be her.

It just can't.

So, what do you think?

Responses to reviews:

Silvode: Yes it was. And you probably should be worried.

Thank you to all of you, who followed and favourited this story.

Silvolde

Roman Pro

Emyy250

Bahali1964

DragonRiderNT

Shirzadym

Honestly, this was more than I ever expected to get.

Wattpad account: Ousephf

There are way more stories on that account.

Weekly updates


End file.
